Frágil
by Guby-san
Summary: Si fue tan delicado que el primer instante terminó en fracaso, es bueno empezar de cero y evitar la fragilidad.


Este fic participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy1994: "Sigue el OS," como continuación de "Delicado."

* * *

 _ **Frágil.**_

* * *

El ruido del cafetín francés le ayudó a distraerse un poco del fiasco que había resultado el viaje con su hijo de cinco años. Al principio, Scorpius se encontraba emocionado con el prospecto de conocer lugares exóticos y viajar con su papá pensando que, con insistencias constantes llenas de razonamiento propio de un hijo apellado Malfoy, podría lograr su acometido de incluir a su madre en lugar de su madrastra. Obviamente, se encontró con un rotundo _no_ y con la petición de Granger que tratara de disfrutar a pesar de su ausencia. Dos horas antes del viaje, se hizo el enfermo, y el viaje a Francia se volvió más en una obligación que pintaba pesadilla que en un regalo.

Lidiar con su esposa no había sido mejor. Ella era la típica esposa ejemplar sirviendo como intermediario para recoger a su hijo cuando le tocaba pasar tiempo con él y las cosas con Granger eran antagonistamente tensas, pero los hábitos de una sangre pura de alta alcurnia no se borraban con una vida de cinco años de más recato. La renitencia de Astoria a los lugares tan _muggles_ que Scorpius anhelaba visitar, chocaban con el disgusto del niño a los lugares costosos a los que ella quería asistir. Él deseaba caminar en el Louvre por horas y esperar en la fila de la Mona Lisa, ella quería quedarse en el hotel. A él le apetecía comer una crepa con nutella y tomarse fotos como el resto de turistas alrededor de la Torre Eiffel, y ella quería ir al café costoso en la cima. Tratando de encontrar un balance, y en instancias culpando a Granger por inculcarle a Scorpius el gusto a las cosas más comunes, aceptaba contentar a uno y luego al otro. Durante el turno de Astoria, en una tienda modista local, Scorpius le dijo que si tenía que pasar tiempo dentro de esas tiendas como lo hacía con mamá Cissa, no le gustaría otro viaje como regalo de cumpleaños.

Fue por ese comentario, y reconociendo que el viaje era motivado por el cumpleaños de su hijo y no por su acomodado e insípido matrimonio, que se encontraba en ese cafetín, _sans_ Astoria, viendo a su hijo comer una crepa margarita de almuerzo con un chocolate caliente.

— Papá, ya que Astoria se fue…¿podríamos comprarle algo a mamá?

—Si eso quieres.

—No sabría que regalarle. ¿Sabes que le gustaría?— Scorpius tomó con sus dos manos la tasa de chocolate caliente y le dio un sorbo. Un poco pensativo, pero sonriendo al pensar en su madre.

De alguna forma entendía la posición de su hijo. Granger nunca había sido de gustos caros, lo que reducía exponencialmente aquellos regalos que comúnmente le daba a mujeres como Astoria y su madre en momentos de crisis. Pero en fin, estaban en Francia justo en frente de una confitería. Si los gustos no cambian con el tiempo, sí sabía de algo que podría gustarle a la madre de su hijo además de libros.

* * *

Regresaron a casa dos días después. Según el acuerdo con Granger, le llevaría a Scorpius el mismo día ya que el cumpleaños de sus abuelos maternos sería un desayuno al día siguiente. La caja de chocolates estaba en las manos de Scorpius. Él había insistido en empacar la caja con papel de regalo color rojo vino y un lazo dorado. Típico Griffindor… sin embargo, si hubiese tomado en cuenta el color favorito de su madre, la caja hubiera sido azul marino.

Información inútil…

Cuando Granger miró los ojos de Scorpius fue emocionada a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejía, para luego aceptar el regalo que su hijo le entregó. Mientras escuchaba a Scorpius parlotear de su viaje y todas las pinturas que había visto, ella desempacaba el regalo de manera Granger, cuidadosamente despegando el adhesivo para guardar el empaque con el motivo de reusarlo y realmente nunca hacerlo.

Y al ver los chocolates y oler la fragancia, se detuvo por unos segundos y su mirada se suavizó.

—Tengo desde salir de Hogwarts que no he comido chocolates de menta. Gracias Scorp, — tomó uno de los chocolates de la caja y comenzó a comerlo. —Scorp, ve a desempacar tu cosas. Luego subo y te ayudo, amor.

—Esta bien mami. ¡Adiós papá!

Ambos vieron como aquel fruto de su amor corría rápidamente al cuarto.

—Gracias a ti también Malfoy. Dudo mucho que Scorpius sepa que me gustaban estos chocolates rellenos.

—¿Gustaban? ¿Ya no? — preguntó. Sus ojos un poco abiertos. Él estaba ligeramente impresionado.

—No tan así — comenzó a sonreír un poco apenada y compungida. —Es un poco complicado y… honrando un poco el tácito acuerdo al que llegamos, y en pro de nuestra nueva relación casi amigable, y el tema, un poco delicado, prefiero no hablar de eso.

 _Delicado._

En fin y en cuentas todo aquello que los englobaba a ellos y su pasado era una frágil copa que se acercaba a la punta del abismo para caer durante milenios y romperse sin que nadie lo escuchara. Lo que hubiese funcionado si no tuvieran prueba tangible de que _aquello_ no fuera solamente rumores en los pasillos. Esos años de relación habían sido momentos milagrosamente caóticos. En medio de tanta desfachatez de su parte y tragedia en la suya, se habían encontrado. Y lo que no puede dejar de pensar es que los chocolates de menta, como aquellos que él y Scorpius habían decidido regalarle, le recuerdan a su primer beso con ella. Seguro él era el problema del desencanto de Granger a un sabor que no le fue desconocido durante los cuatro años que duró esa relación. Tampoco olvidaba las promesas que se habían hecho, ni los sueños que se habían contado donde ambos eran protagonistas. Ni había olvidado la suavidad de sus besos, ni el amor que sus ojos le daban cada vez que lo miraba.

—Ya no los venden en Hogsmeade, Hermione.

—Lo sé, Draco. Pero la razón inicial por la que me gustaban cambio, — comenzó a reír mientras tomaba un chocolate y se lo daba a Malfoy. — Ahora tendría que buscar un chocolate con relleno de hortensias, y creo que no venden de esos.

Hortensias. Así olía la mansión Malfoy desde que Astoria comenzó a quemar incienso de esas flores. Tanto él como Scorpius solían llevar ese olor impregnado en la ropa. Él llevó el chocolate a su boca y dejó que este se derritiera, alargando el sabor del mismo.

— Prefiero el sabor y olor a menta. Realmente nunca dejó de gustarme.

— Me alegra, — le sonrío y lo miro con esos ojos que tenía años de no verlos. — ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Seguro a _Scorp_ le encantaría.

— ¿Y a ti?

* * *

 **N.A:**

Tenía milenios de no escribir algo que no fuera para la universidad, y este es el primer Dramione que he hecho en mi vida.

Confesión 1: Lo escribí en un día. (Cristy hasta me mandó un mensaje para que no se me olvidará, y ese no fue el caso, pero realmente no estaba contenta con los plots que había escrito).

Confesión 2: Las otras versiones eran más dramáticas y desde el punto de vista de Scorpius. En una él era el celestino; en la otra, el pobre niño trataba de sobrellevar la caótica experiencia que vive gracias a que Hermione y Draco se aman tanto que se odian.

La verdad este es el primer concurso en el que participo, y fue divertido. Se lo dedico a Cristy porque soy malísima lectora y nunca dejo reviews… Entonces con esto espero reivindicarme y disculparme. La verdad gracias por todo el trabajo. Siempre es un gusto leerte.


End file.
